Институт Aegis
(рус. - "Эгида") - это научно-исследовательский институт в игре Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies, впервые упомянутый в режиме Сценарий Зомби. Подробности Институт Aegis или Лаборатория Aegis - это возглавляемый старшим научным сотрудником Сой институт, представленный во втором сезоне режима Сценарий Зомби. 'Сценарий Зомби: Сезон 2' Институт разработал BALROG-VII в то время, когда Дион эволюционировал на карте Гнездо Ангра, следующей за картой Приманка. Данное оружие входит в новое семейство, Семейство BALROG, являющееся вторым поколением оружия против зомби. Оружие этого семейства наносит зомби огромный урон благодаря наличию новой технологии Системы зарядки Balrog, позволяющей стрелять взрывчатыми зарядами. 'Сценарий Зомби: Сезон 3' Институт Aegis помогает выжившим из лаборатории Vanguard, продавая им свою продукцию. Они изобрели BALROG-I, BALROG-III, BALROG-V, BALROG-IX и BALROG-XI. Продукция Институт Aegis разработал множество видов оружия против зомби: Семейство BALROG BALROG-I= :Основная Статья: BALROG-I BALROG-I - это пистолет с 10 патронами вида.50AE AHE, способен наносить достаточно большой урон для пистолетов. Оснащён Cистемой зарядки Balrog |-| BALROG-III= :Основная статья: BALROG-III BALROG-III это Пистолет-пулемет, основанный на MP5K PDW, оснащённый Cистемой зарядки Balrog. и обоймой на 30 патронов вида 9mm AHE. Иммется также голографический прицел для больших расстояний. При непрерывном огне активируются взрывчатые патроны, расходуемые не из обоймы, а из запасов. |-| BALROG-V= :Основная Статья: BALROG-V BALROG-V - это штурмовая винтовка на основе G36C H&K в игре Counter Strike Nexon: Zombies. Она оснащена Системой зарядки Balrog, голографическим прицелом и обоймой на 40 патронов вида 5.56mm AHE |-| BALROG-VII= :Основная Статья: BALROG-VII BALROG-VII - это пулемет на основе M60E4, оснащен Системой зарядки Balrog, обоймой на 120 патронов вида 7.62mm AHE и оптическим прицелом. На каждые 10 непрерывно выпущенных патрона генерируется один взрывчатый заряд. |-| BALROG-IX= :Основная Статья: BALROG-IX BALROG-IX - это рукавицы, оснащённые Системой зарядки Balrog. Полезны только в ближнем бою, зато наносят огромный урон зомби. Способны также наносить взрывной урон в альтернативном режиме, обладают средней оглушающей способностью. |-| BALROG-XI= :Основная Статья: BALROG-XI Основанный на XM1014, BALROG-XI - это автоматический дробовик, разработанный Aegis Laboratory. Широко разрекламированная система зарядки Balrog генерирует взрывчатый заряд для каждого из 4 выстрелов, произведённых подряд. Максимум 7 зарядов. Взрывчатые заряды используются как альтернативный режим огня. |-| Семейство JANUS JANUS-1= :Основная статья: JANUS-1 JANUS-1 - это модифицированная версия американского M79 Saw off. Разработана институтом Aegis. Содержит 5 гранат калибра 40mm. Оснащена Системой трансформации Janus, позволяющей выпускать бесконечно много гранат в течение короткого периода времени. |-| JANUS-3= :Основная статья: JANUS-3 Разработанная лабораторией Aegis, данная оснащённая системой трансформации Janus-версия пистолета-пулемёта Thompson Chicago содержит 50 патронов вида .45 ACP. Систему трансформации Janus можно задействовать после определённого количества попаданий. При активации системы врагу наносится огромный ущерб. |-| JANUS-5= :Основная статья: JANUS-5 JANUS-5 - это прототип модификации HK416, разработанный институтом Aegis. Содержит 30 патронов вида 5.56 NATO, оснащён системой трансформации Janus, позволяющей стрелять по одной цели не затрачивая патронов. |-| JANUS-7= :Основная статья: JANUS-7 JANUS-7 это пулемёт, разработанный институтом Aegis. Основан на немецком Rheinmetall MG 3. Использует патроны стандарта 7.62 NATO, оснащён Системой трансформации Janus, позволяющей атаковать находящихся поблизости врагов электрическим лучом. |-| JANUS-9= :Основная статья: JANUS-9 JANUS-9 - это оружие ближнего боя, разработанное институтом Aegis. Оснащено Системой трансформации Janus, которую можно задействовать после определённого количества попаданий по врагам. При включении системы наносимый врагам урон значительно возрастает. |-| JANUS-11= :Основная статья: JANUS-11 JANUS-11 - это помповый дробовик, разработанный институтом Aegis. Основан на UTS-15, вмещает 15 патронов 12-го калибра. Система трансформации Janus включается после нескольких последовательных попаданий по врагам и наносит им огромный урон. |-| Семейство THANATOS Всего существует 5 видов оружия в семействе THANATOS (некоторые пока существуют только в азиатских версиях игры): THANATOS-1= Это пистолет, разработчиком которого является Институт Aegis, основан на пистолете Auto Mag V и оснащён обоймой на 7 патронов типа .50AE. Оборудован Системой лезвий Thanatos, благодаря которой можно выпускать особые заряды, взрывающиеся при контакте с целью, замедляющие её и наносящие смертельный урон врагам. |-| THANATOS-3= Этот пистолет-пулемёт является разработкой института Aegis, он основан на MP7A1 и оснащён магазином на 60 патронов типа 4.6x30mm. После отстрела определённого количества боеприпасов, разблокируется Система лезвий Thanatos, благодаря которой игрок сможет запускать лезвия. |-| THANATOS-5= Это винтовка с магазином на 30 патронов типа 5.56 NATO, разработана институтом Aegis, является модификацией OICW. Использует особые гранаты, наносящие урон при взрыве благодаря наличию в них системы лезвий Thanatos, к тому же каждая граната разделяется на более мелкие. |-| THANATOS-7= Это пулемет против зомби с магазином на 120 патронов типа 7.62 NATO. Разработчиком является Институт Aegis. Данный пулемёт основан на бельгийском MK48. Оснащён Системой лезвий Thanatos, позволяющей наносить продолжительный большой урон множеству целей в радиусе действия лезвия. |-| THANATOS-9= Это оружие ближнего боя, разработанное институтом Aegis, выглядит как коса. Использует технику непрерывного разделения, нанося шквал ударов во время действия системы лезвий Thanatos. |-| THANATOS-11= Помповый дробовик, разработанный институтом Aegis на основе KSG-12 с магазином на 15 патронов 12 калибра. Оснащён Системой лезвий Thanatos которая позволяет выпускать лезвия в направлении цели, предварительно зарядив их так, чтобы последние взорвались. Взрыв наносит урон и находящимся рядом врагам. Семейство VULCANUS VULCANUS-1= An akimbo pistol developed by Aegis Institute based on the M1911 A1 and fed with 16 rounds of .45 ACP. It equipped with Vulcanus Parts System that allows the guns to expand the muzzle and fire 4 rounds at a time. The B mode has a slight knockback power to zombies. |-| VULCANUS-3= A submachine gun developed by Aegis Institute based on the Kriss Super V and fed with 45 rounds of .45 ACP. It is equipped with Vulcanus Parts System that allows the gun to expand up to 4 muzzles, after firing a certain number of rounds. The extra muzzles will disappear if stop shooting. |-| VULCANUS-5= Это винтовка, разработанная институтом Aegis оснащена магазином на 40 "умных пуль". Оборудована особым оптическим прицелом, позволяющим захватить цель и наводиться на неё автоматически с помощью Системы частей Vulcanus. |-| VULCANUS-7= Этот пулемёт, разработанный институтом Aegis основан на MK48. Оснащён магазином на 120 патронов типа 7.62 NATO. Благодаря наличию Системы частей Vulcanus способен использовать лазерный луч и дополнительные снаряды-гранаты, наносящие большой урон по поверхности. |-| VULCANUS-9= A special sword developed by Aegis Institute and applied with Vulcanus Parts System. When the gas line parts are activated, it can deal tremendous damage to enemies. |-| VULCANUS-11= This is an automatic shotgun developed by Aegis Institute based on the SPAS-12 and fed with 8 rounds of 12 gauge. It is equipped with Vulcanus Parts System which delivers the currently loaded shells through an upright barrage upon use. Известные пользователи :Основная статья: Уолтер. Уолтер - бывший боец спецподразделений. Его считают лучшим и всегда добивайщимся успеха в любом деле. Интересные факты *На самом деле Aegis (по англ. читается как Иджис) - это название щита или нагрудника греческих богов Афины и Зевса. По слухам, щит способен защитить носителя от любого оружия. По-русски этот щит называется Эгида. Кстати именно поэтому в России фраза "под Эгидой" означает нахождение под покровительством, под защитой. Категория:Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies Wiki